


Divinely

by oxieye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Moonlight, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxieye/pseuds/oxieye
Summary: Something like an angel singing a lonesome melody, except it isn't. It's a beautiful choir of moonlight and skin. And he loves it all.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 249





	Divinely

Trembling hands and thighs, likes something you've never seen. Soft hands laying against the bed, fingertips coming to touch. Soft eyelashes brushing against his cheek, he can hardly make out freckles peppered over his nose. 

"This is like something I'd think of in a daydream," nothing above a whisper as it's spoken, "which might be silly, right?" 

"I don't think so" he breathes below him, "it's a...fuck"

A shift in position and another whine is drawn from him, "I said it was silly, but this is hotter" he laughs "much different than I thought it would be like, I guess".

An arched back and a hand coming to the others back, scratching long, red lines down pale skin. A few curses and a groan mix together. A melody, really. Something like the angels playing their harps. Something like the sound of gold, if it had a sound, he thinks. 

"So pretty" he says softly, "you are so pretty, baby, so, so beautiful"

"Please, please" he says, as soft hands caress him inner thighs. "more please" his voice fades towards the end. 

He switched their positions, "Go ahead. All yours, baby" 

"All mine" he whimpers, pressing down as much as he can. "God, Sapnap, feels so good" his head lolls back bouncing only a little.

"You look gorgeous for me. Love when you move like that, you know? You look perfect. So, so perfect" His hips snap up to meet the others as he moves down.

His whole body jerks, shivers and let's out a breathy noise, "Oh my god," voice wavering, "Please, again, again."

The curtains in the room flutter a little as the warm wind blows through the city. He can hardly make out the street lights through the dark and his blurred, blissed vision. Moon light peeks through and onto the others skin.

"Wait, babe, I" he stops.

One eye opens lidded, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. God no. You just," he stutters "God, you look good like this. So, so beautiful for me" he reaches slightly to the bedside table picking up his phone, "you wouldnt.. um wouldn't mind right?"

"Oh no, not at all" he flushes pink with a smile. "It's okay"

He smiles, "Only like this for me. Look at you, Karl." he says opening the camera on his phone "Only like this for me, only letting me take these photos. For my eyes, and mine only" he takes one or two photos, being honest. 

The moonlight on his skin makes it shine. Makes his eyelashes look like gold, and his freckles like the most delicate thing. Like they were painted on with the smallest paint brush and most sacred paint. 

He sets his phone back down, "God, Karl, so beautiful on top of me like this" his hips stutter up into him, drawing out a moan.

"Its been real nice and all" he says, "but, God, you've got to fuck me, hard" he says, a little embarrassed.

He gets flipped over, back onto his back. "Im on it babe" he says, groaning.

He speeds up, hands now roaming the others chest causing him to shiver all over as his skin gets more and more sensitive.

"Yeah, fuck" he moans below the other. "There again Sap, oh my.." he doesn't finish his sentance as it turns into moans and whimpers. The other constantly hitting his prostate. 

He reaches down and strokes him a few times, causing his back to arch, so beautifully, as hands drag down his back once more. 

"Sapnap, oh my, oh god" 

"Say my name, please just need to..fuck need to hear you" he moves quicker. 

"Sap, Sap. Only yours, only for you Sapnap, you know that. Only like this for you" the bead creaks, hitting the wall.

"Ah, fuck Sapnap" feeling hotter and more sensitive. 

"Karl please" he says, hardly over a whisper. "Karl, babe," you could hardly hear him.

A few more strokes causes him to get pushed over the edge, moaning out his name, tightening around the other as he follows closely behind. 

Its quiet, besides loud breathing and shifting in blankets. Eventually he looks into clear, blue eyes and brings his hand to his chin, leaning in for a kiss.

They pull apart, "that's what you like, huh?" He says, huffing out a little breath. The younger looking confused. "you like knowing Im yours, only like this for you?" He smiles. 

"I like that, maybe. It's just," he sighs, "I notice, you know? The way someone might look at you while we're at the store, or at the park or something. I see how some of your friends talk to you and I just want them to know that you belong to me, in this sense. You know? Really only like this for me." He says, fingers brushing over purple marks on the others neck.

He shivers at the contact, "You know Im only yours, baby. You don't have to feel like that, you don't. And hey, I can't say I exactly like how some girl might look at you," he says sadly. 

"So, were both only a little jealous" he laughs softly, kissing him again. "You know, Karl" he cuts the other off. "I think you should know you look divine, not just in moments like that but in everything you do. So beautiful, and delicate and gentle. Even when you're falling off your chair or doing something silly." He smiles brightly at the way the others face lights up. 

"You really think that?" he whispers, looking away

"Yeah, I do. I really, really do"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh sketto ohs!!!!!!! Karlnap brainrot. ANYWAYS. hello karlnap nation!!!!!!!! Also this is my first public fic in like a lot minute, haven't posted something like this since my wattpad phase uh oh!!!!!! Pls be nice to me :D  
> Leave comments, whateva idrc!! Have fun >:)


End file.
